Disk drives typically store data on one or more information storage disks. Disk clamps are used to secure such information storage disks to a spindle hub that rotates about a spindle.
Variation within a population of disk drives of the clamping force applied to the disk by the clamp is undesirable at least because it can lead to part-to-part variation in disk surface curvature and/or clamp yielding or disk slippage during mechanical shocks. Any of these problems might later interfere with retrieving data form the disk.
FIG. 1A illustrates a disk clamp 100 of the prior art in which an inner extent 110 of the clamp 100 is oriented lower the point 120 (see FIG. 1C), which represents the point along the clamp 100 where the substantially straight extent of its cross-section ends and cross-sectional curves providing stiffness around its disk contact portion begin. Installation of the clamp 100 will cause deflection of the clamp 100 and exert a force on the disk surface against which it is being installed. The amount of force exerted by this prior art clamp is linearly proportional to the amount of clamp deflection, as shown in FIG. 1B.
The clamping force typically depends upon the deflection of the clamp by a fastener, which, in turn, typically depends upon how much the fastener is tightened during disk drive assembly/installation. However, there can be much variation in how much the fastener is tightened during installation. Therefore, there is a need in the art to render the disk clamping force to be less sensitive to clamp deflection.